The Abundance of Astronomy Towers
by Lupin3Black
Summary: (No I didn't steal the title from John Green. Just some of the title.) Well this was for technomanacer's valentine exchange program which was awesome. Summary; this was all of Sirius's favourite valentines shoved together in one big, clumsy awkward mess. And he freaking loved it.


**Hi Guys! This is part of the r/s valentine day exchange that technomanacer and it was really cool. So this is for my valentine! Happy Valentines day to you and the readers!**

**-Lupin3black**

The Abundance of Astronomy Towers

The silver tiles on the floor were cracked and horrendously chipped (seriously someone could lose a toe on that thing) but apparently that just added it to divine atmosphere which is why Dumbledore refused to remove the death traps. The stars glittered and cast shadows down the Black heir's unresponsive face, thankfully the astronomy tower was deserted apart from one Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"-And I love you! And goddamnit! I really shouldn't, because you're not even gay. And you're too good for me. And yet, I still love you. I know I have lycanthropy and that I have nothing to offer you. But-but I can't stop loving you and it hurts!" Remus avoided Sirius's eyes, instead he stared at the half-moon behind his head even though the very sight of it was making his insides howl, "You probably have somewhere to be right now. It is valentines day after all, I'm sorry for ruining your plans. We can do two things, you can pretend this never happened and we can ignore each other for the next three years. Or, you can tell everyone that I'm a horrible, poofy werewolf that fancies you and ignore me until graduation."

Remus took a shaky breath, his hands clenching tightly. He looked away from the moon, he couldn't transform without the full moon but he could feel the familiar tensing in his muscles and didn't want to take a chance, but this unfortunately meant looking straight into Sirius's completely unemotional eyes.

"Why would I ignore you?"

Remus felt his last shred of hope crumble, he hadn't much hope to begin with but there was a flicker of possibility if James's hint were anything to go by. But he was wasting wishes on false hopes. There wasn't a chance, Sirius's face was solemn, his words void of emotions. Sirius couldn't even be disgusted with him. That's how sickened the pureblood was, he couldn't ever sneer at him. "Because-because I'm sorry Sirius. I really am. But I can't go back to being your friend. I can't. It just-hurts, so bloody much!"

"I'm sorry, Remus."

At least he was going to let him down gently. That's more than he deserved. Sirius was a decent guy, he probably felt guilty."No, no. Don't apologise. I'm sorry, it's my fault for falling in love with a straight-mmmph!"

And that was Sirius's lips. That was Sirius's freaking lips, moving really, really slowly as if he was made of China. Remus hesitantly moved his own back, this wasn't his first kiss, it wasn't he was a fourth year after all. But-but it was the first one he'd actually wanted to happen. Sirius's hands settled on his waist and pulled him closer. Remus's small hands came up to timidly wrap around Sirius's face.

Sirius smiled gently, he pressed harder against the werewolf and was delighted when Remus gave a small gasp, he seized the opportunity and darted his tongue in, exploring Remus's mouth. Remus let out a soft moan and pulled back suddenly, his amber eyes wide and begging for an explanation whilst his hands slithered down to hand by his sides.

"The reason I'm sorry Rem, is that if you had of told me this earlier , then I could have saved you from all your pain, I love you too, Remus. I really, really do." Sirius said, his words soft and feather-light, a large smile taking up most of his handsome face. His rough hands cupped Remus's innocence face and tilted it upward so the smaller boy could look into his eyes.

"Really? As in, you actually do? You're not just lying 'cause you feel bad? I'm not attractive Padfoot, I'm not rich. I'm boring and bookish and you're so much better than me. You could do so much better!" Remus bit his lip, his heart beating so loud he would swear Sirius could hear it. His hands dangled uselessly and he itched to run them all over Sirius's body. But not yet, not until Sirius gave the all clear.

The pureblood gave him a stern look and Remus visibly shrank back under his gaze, he'd been lying. Why does everyone lie? Why can he never have what he wants? He's never really wanted anything apart from Sirius. And he not even allowed that.

"Watch what you say Remus. That's the man I love, you're talking about." Sirius grinned again, watching how Remus's eyes closed as he took in the information.

"So you fancy me?"

"Yep. I do."

"And I f-fancy you?"

"Well, I hope. Or else this has been just a really elaborate joke." Sirius raised his eyebrow, looking at the werewolf's scrunched up button nose. How this guy didn't believe he was attractive was beyond Sirius, Remus was the very definition of adorable. He always looked permanently terrified, with his soft, tawny hair that stuck up in all directions despite how Remus tried to calm it, and his large amber eyes with the girlish eyelashes fanned out against his cheekbones when he slept. Remus was easily the best-looking person in Hogwarts.

"So can we do...what two people that fancy each other usually do?"

"What, sex?" Sirius asked confused, he was more than happy to have sex with the smaller boy until the cows came home but he would've expected Remus to wait at least until their third date.

"No! Um, no, the other thing. The kissing thing." Remus said awkwardly, opening one eye and waiting for Sirius's laugh and possibly his punch.

Sirius laughed softly but not rudely and leaned down again , closing his eyes and pressing his lips hard against Remus's. Remus let out a happy moan and leaned up on his tiptoes, throwing his arms around his neck to keep his balance.

Sirius pulled back and grinned, he had a somewhat plan, "Most boys hit puberty when their twelve Rem, why are you still so small? You're fourteen, going on fifteen. Surely you should at least come up to my chin. It's hard to kiss you when you're so small."

Remus pouted but still flushed spectacularly. "I'm just a late bloomer Poppy says. I'll grow soon!" He giggled, high on Sirius's kisses.

"Well, until then..." Sirius trailed his hands down to Remus's bum and urged him upwards, Remus gasped softly as he was lifted off the ground and wound his legs around Sirius's waist.

"Sirius!"

"I'm only making sure you don't get a creak in your neck, Remmie!"

( Pagebreak)

Gold and green fairy lights were dotted about the astronomy tower. Remus took in the whole scene biting his lip, Sirius would hate it. But these were the only ones he could find, and merlin, green was a slytherin colour and why didn't he think of that before? And oh hell! Sirius was already on his way up, it was too late to take them down. Maybe James was right. Maybe he was being stupid.

Okay calm down, Remus looked at the picnic blanket spread out in the shade with the basket sitting on top and the bottle of firewhiskey placed beside if. It was getting dark, maybe he should have waited till late spring, but he'd wanted it to be on their anniversary and merlin was it cold. He'd wore his good jeans, the black ones with only one hole and the navy jumper that Sirius bought him last year. He absent-mindly patted the bulge in his pocket, okay he has the ring. He has it and at least he had that-FUCK THATS SILVER AND WHY DID HE ONLY JUST REALISE THAT IT'S SLYTHERIN!?

Oh merlin, Sirius will hate it. He'll hate all of it and Remus can't blame him because it's slytherin and Remus is just reminding of his family when he's trying to propose and that'll be horrendously awkward and-

"Hello Remus."

"Sirius!" Remus jumped and turned, almost gaping when he saw Sirius. The man in question was dressed in a white button down shirt and faded blue jeans. Remus's heart shouldn't still race at just seeing Sirius after 3 years of dating him but it still thumps overtime like a blithering rabbit- and he's rambling when he really should be paying attention to what Sirius is actually saying.

"You've been avoiding me all day." His tone is defensive as is his stance, eyes narrowed and arms folded.

"I'm-" Remus's words die in his throat when he sees the roses clutched in Sirius's left hand, "I'm sorry. I was busy."

"It's valentines day."

Remus cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Uh, yeah. It is."

"If you're going to break up with me. Couldn't you have done it nicer? I mean, you're wearing a jumper I bought you, it's our anniversary and it's freaking valentines day, you twat! And you have this really nice break-up location all planned out and a bottls of firewhiskey incase I get emotional, and-and you're a right bastard Y'know that right? Because you look so pretty right now and I really want to kiss you and I can't because you're breaking up with me." Sirius huffed out, his eyes glassy. "The only part I don't get is the ring box-and fuck. You're proposing aren't you?"

Remus grinned shyly and turned over the deep green ring box in his hands, "Heh, um yeah. I guess I am." He looks up at Sirius's gaping mouth and shrugs."Well I had to do it eventually."

"Oh god. I just completely ruined it for you didn't I? Fuck, shit fuck. Ohhhh hell! I called you a bastard and everything." Sirius whined, throwing his right hand to his forehead and groaning, "I'm such a twat!"

"Sirius, it's fine. It's actually really fine-I mean. It's not as good anymore now that you know but yeah, it's fine." Remus reassured him, he placed the jewellery box back in his pocket and walked over to where Sirius was being overly dramatic and grabbing his hand and intertwining his fingers. Leaning up for a chaste kiss, he mumbled, "Yeah, so it's fine."

Sirius wrenched away, "No! It is not fine! I mean look at this place." Remus winced and waited for the comment about the lights when Sirius continued, "It looks absolutely stunning, and you went through all this effort. And y'know. I'm only going to get proposed to once. I want it to be awesome. So, I'm going to walk out now. I'll go down the stairs and come back up and we're going to have a do-over. Okay?"

"A do-over? I'm trying to propose and you want us to have a do-over?" Remus questioned, shaking his head in amusement and sending his tawny locks bouncing, "Okay love, we'll have a do-over. Go away."

Sirius grinned at him fondly, "Okay then. I'm going to leave and then comeback and get proposed to. Oooh! This is exciting!" He clapped his hands together in excitement and effectively squished the flowers and-being Sirius, he didn't even notice.

"Shut up! You don't know about it yet!" Remus laughed, pushing his soon-to-be fiancé out the door. He closed the door and lent against, quickly rolling his eyes before striding to the middle of the room and waiting for Sirius to appear. For the second time.

"Remus! What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here tonight!" Sirius bounded in, brandishing his slightly squished flowers. "C'mere darling! I haven't seen you in absolutely forever!" Sirius wrapped him in an exaggerated hug and whispered against his ear softly, "I missed you."

Remus blushed and let out a loud laugh, pushing Sirius off him and clattering down ungracefully onto one knee. "Okay. Let's do this properly." He fumbled about in his jean pockets and panicked for a moment.

"Er, Moony?"

"Be quiet! I have it here somewhere!" He dug threw his pockets one more time before spotting it a couple metres away. He cursed and crawled towards it. "Found it!" He called, crawling back towards Sirius and clambering back onto one knee. "Okay. So, before you ask Sirius. No. I'm not going to break up with you. It is our anniversary. Which I'm glad you remember. Although it's hard to forget. And yes, the place does look pretty, this is so I can bribe you into saying yes. And I'm wearing the jumper you bought me, because it was the cleanest thing without holes in it. And the fire-whiskey, well you were right about that. The firewhiskey is incase you get emotional. And the ring box. Well the ring box is for this;"

"Sirius Black. I really freaking love you. So much that it's scary. We're still young. But we're in our last year at school and there is quite literally a war on our doorstep. And I'd like to be married before I die. And, well, I'd like to be married to you Padfoot. So, Sirius Black, will you do me the honours of being my husband?"

Sirius wipes at his eyes and sniffed dramatically, "Oh my!" He declared, throwing a limp wrist to his forehead (still clutching the really quite squished roses. ) "This is such surprise!"

"Sirius."

"I'd never even of guessed!"

"Sirius!"

"This is all so sudden-"

"Oh goddamnit! It's a yes or no question!" Remus exploded, twitching nervously again. He knew Sirius would say yes , he had to say yes. Because, it was them. And they were it. They were mates, as in canine mates. Soulmates. Forever.

"You blithering idiot. Why are you even asking that? Of course it's a flipping yes! I could never say no to a face like that. Now , give me my ring so we can go get drunk on firewhiskey." Sirius reprimanded fondly, holding out his hand for Remus to put the ring on.

Remus laughed, "This is so romantic." He said sarcastically as he fumbled with the clasp of the box and pulled out a simple silver band with a paw-print and a half-moon intertwined. "It's not exactly wonderful , but I couldn't really afford anything else and-"

"Shut your face Remus. That's my gorgeous engagement ring my amazing fiancé bought me." Sirius grinned, his words taking them back to that cold night on the very same tower with the very same boys.

"Yeah." Remus agreed. "I guess it is."

(Page break.)

James and Lily were at the ceremony. And the newly married Longbottoms. Dumbledore was there but that's because he was marrying them. And McGonagal was there merely because she just had to see the day Sirius Black got married.

It went off without a hitch, the sun was shining and Dumbledores light blue eyes twinkled with laughter while they stumbled through their hastily written vows. James cried into a handkerchief but then protested later at the three broomsticks that he hadn't. Sirius had looked absolutely stubbing in a navy suit and Sirius had drooled when he seen Remus shyly dressed in his light grey tux. They'd both said 'I do' and were able to kiss in front of their friends without James whinging at them.

They'd actually gotten permission to get married on the tower ,all the other big things had happened there starting from the very beginning. It's where they found out about Remus's condition. Where they first transformed. Where they first got together in fourth year. Where they made up after the incident in fifth year. Where James finally kissed Lily in sixth year. Where James got punched by the face by Lily for kissing her in sixth year. Where Remus proposed.

The tower was always there. And Sirius hoped that it would be always there for more little Lupin babies (he'd been so excited to get rid of his surname) and their first times. And the Potter babies and their first times. Hell, even the little Longbottom babies and their first times.

Later that night, when Remus whispered softly into his ear key before he fell asleep , "I'm sorry it wasn't too extravagant. But I loved it."

Sirius replied sleepily, "Shut up. That's the wedding my beautiful husband and I planned." Because it was routine by now and he loved every minute of it. And it led to Remus kissing him really really slowly and lazily. And then him kissing Remus really heatedly. Which then led to a really sleepy but sexy round four that Sirius isn't even sure how it happened but it did and it was absolutely awesome.

A year later there's a little bouncing (but currently sleeping) baby Lupin in the nursery from a surrogate mother who turned out to be a metamorphamagus which Sirius thinks is awesome as he coos down at his son with blue hair, and his motorbike isn't even this cool.

Remus comes up from behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, and whispers "Happy Valentines day." Into his shoulder blades because despite his promises he never actually did grow any taller than Sirius's chin. Reluctantly pulling his eyes from his son, Sirius fixes them on his husband, a view which he likes just as much. Especially when he's like this, all sleepy and half-naked in his arms.

So he kisses Remus really softly and deeply because he loves the sexy, deep noises he makes and how he goes all pliant and mushy in his arms. He runs his hands through the tawny hair of his twenty-one year husband and mumbles, "This is the best valentines ever. I've got you in my bed. *he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Remus laughed* A ring on my finger. And an adorable baby boy in the room beside me. It really couldn't get any better."

And when Remus says, grinning, "Well yes it could actually, because I've burnt the dinner. " Sirius's automatic reply is

"Watch what you're saying my dear Remus. That's my heavenly paradise your talking about there."

"God, I really freaking love you, y'know that right?"

"I know Moons. And I really freaking love you too."

THE END


End file.
